Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a method for the enzymatic amplification of specific segments of DNA. The PCR is based on repeated cycles of the following basic steps: denaturation of double-stranded DNA, followed by oligonucleotide primer annealing to the DNA template, and primer extension by a nucleic acid polymerase (Mullis et al. and Saiki et al. 1985; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195, 4,683,202, and 4,800,159, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference). The oligonucleotide primers used in PCR are designed to anneal to opposite strands of the DNA, and are positioned so that the nucleic acid polymerase-catalyzed extension product of one primer can serve as the template strand for the other primer. The PCR amplification process results in the exponential increase of discrete DNA fragments whose length is defined by the 5′ ends of the oligonucleotide primers.
While the PCR technique as presently practiced is an extremely powerful method for amplifying nucleic acid sequences, the detection of the amplified material typically requires additional manipulation and subsequent handling of the PCR products to determine whether the target DNA is present. It is desirable to develop new methods and assays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,015, incorporated herein by reference, teaches a method for detecting a target nucleic acid using labeled oligonucleotides. The process uses a polymerase with 5′ to 3′ nuclease activity to cleave annealed labeled oligonucleotide probe which can then be detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,717, incorporated herein by reference, teaches a method for detection of a target nucleic acid by forming a nucleic acid cleavage structure on the target sequence and then cleaving the nucleic acid cleavage structure in a site-specific manner using an enzyme with 5′ nuclease activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,272, incorporated herein by reference, discloses non-standard bases that base pair in DNA or RNA but with a hydrogen bonding pattern different from the pattern observed with standard A:T or G:C base pairs.